Cord and reel mechanisms are typically used to extend and limit the use of a device, for example, a handset that is attached to a seat of a transportation vehicle, for example, an aircraft. Conventional cord and reel mechanisms typically use a ratchet/pinion mechanism that stops cable movement for every rotation at a fixed length. This is undesirable because cable wear is concentrated on certain pre-defined spots where the mechanism always stops and the cable makes contact with a cord reel housing, a cradle port from where the cable exits or any other mechanical part that may be in contact. Thus, conventional systems can cause pre-mature damage to cables due to shorting or wear/tear, which can be dangerous on an aircraft. Furthermore, the ratchet/pinion type systems make a loud clicking sound that may be undesirable, for example, on aircraft where passengers/crew sit in close proximity to each other.
Continuous efforts are being made to develop better cable retraction technology that provides quieter systems, reduces cable wear/tear and also provides better resolution for cable movement, rather than fixed lengths of conventional systems.